The Mistresses of The First Emperor
by Pitaloka
Summary: This is my first fic for Fou- Lu. Mami's life was saved. What happened to Fou-Lu and Mami? Please read and review...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: Breath of Fire IV and its characters belong to CAPCOM. **

**In this fic, I only own Nilam and plot.**

**A/N: In my fic, Fou-Lu doesn't use old-English. He uses modern English.**

**Chapter I: The Apperance of A Mysterious Woman**

It was a bright noon in the village of Sonne. At that time, coming back from their field, some of the villagers went into their home quickly and closed both window and the door. It looked like that there was something wrong happening in the village because they seemed panic and tried to hide.

When the villagers had hidden in their own hut, there was a girl running very quickly to her hut as she brought a very long and thick wood. Just like the other villagers, she seemed panic as if she were chased by monsters. When she arrived in her hut, there was a young man standing at the middle of the room in her hut. His height was about 175 cm and his hair's color was silver. He looked at the girl when she came into her hut.

'You've helped me so far. But, finally I'll be caught…' he said gravely.

Ignoring the young man's sentence, the girl closed the door and used the thick wood to prop up the door. Looking at the girl's behavior, the man frowned.

'Ryong….you can run away from this hut through the stove. The stove was broken. You can run by removing the stove.'

'Why….why do you do this?'

'Well…I don't know. It may seem funny but I'll try to keep the door close. So, the troops won't come in' said the girl.

'Open the door or we'll batter the door down!' shouted one of the guards gathering in front of the door.

'Hurry Ryong! You must save your life!'

The man said no more. Before leaving, he looked at the girl. Afterwards, he went out through the broken stove. After keeping the door for a long time, the girl finally lost her power. Consequently, she couldn't prop up the door any longer. When the door opened, one of the troops entered the room and took her out from her hut roughly and pulled her to the ground.

'General Yohm, I didn't find the God Emperor but I find this girl' He said.

'Hmm…I see. Take this girl to Astana! We'll make her as sacrifice to strike the God Emperor down!'

'Yes, Sir!'

The girl couldn't do anything. She followed the troops. She saw Fou-Lu hiding between the trees and grasses when she left her village.

_('Ryong…..I hope you're safe.')_

Arriving to Astana, the girl was investigated her body and he hand were bound.

'What's your name?' said a guard.

'My name is Mami' she said.

'You'll be a sacrifice for the _God Emperor_' said the guard again.

_(God Emperor? Who is God Emperor? Is Ryong a God Emperor??)_

'The sacrificial ceremony will be started soon. Do you have last requests you want to say? said general Yohm. There were four mages and two executors besides the general.

Mami didn't answer. She closed her eyes and hoped that a miracle would happen to her.

'The sacrificial; preparation is complete, Sir!' reported a guard.

'Good' said general Yohm.

'The sacrificial ceremony will be begun. I'll go to the controlling room to guide a guard to fire _Hex_ to strike the _God Emperor_ down.'

'AAAARGH…….'

'What's that? who're you?' asked general Yohm as he came into the sacrificial room. He was surprised when he found some guards, four mages, and two executors died tragically.

'You don't need to know who I am. I come here to save this girl from this silly sacrifice since I'm sure that the _God Emperor_ doesn't need any sacrifices from human!' said a mysterious girl as she released Mami and threw a molotov to the general.

What will happen to Mami and who is this mysterious girl?

_This is the end of the first of this fic. Please R&R since I need constructive comments but no flames please….._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers; I do not own Breath of Fire IV and its characters. They belong to Capcom. I only own Nilam, Ah-Lur, and 80 plot of this fic.**

**Chapter II: The Mysterious Girl's Identity and Fou-Lu's Past**

Having thrown Molotov to General Yohm, the mysterious girl teleported to the forest of Soma. The forest of Soma was the nearest forest to Chedo, the capital of Fou Empire. The sun shone brightly and the air was fresh when they arrived there. There was no sign of danger here. Poor Mami, she looked confused. 'Where are we?' said she.

'We are in the forest of Soma. The God Emperor must be around here.' said the mysterious girl as she looked around.

'God Emperor? Who is God Emperor and who are you?' said Mami.

'Well…I think we will find the answer if we meet the God Emperor. Now, let's go!' said the mysterious girl as she held Mami's hand.

"Hey! Where are we going to go??' said Mami in surprised.

'Hiding.'

'Hiding? Why?'

'I think we have to hide in order that the God Emperor won't be shock if he meets us there.'

'But… I think hiding is not a good idea.' said the brown-haired woman.

'I know…but I think that we should hide and try not to surprise him. Do you remember that you had saved Fou…I mean Ryong from that freak general and his troops? Can you imagine what will happen if you come to him while he thinks that you had already died?'

Mami fell in silent for a moment then she said 'I don't think so…Ryong may be surprised but…..' Mami stopped talking. Her brown eyes looked at the mysterious girl. There were happiness and disbelief in her brown eyes.

'Ryong…' she whispered.

'Ryong? I'm not Fou…I mean Ryong.' said the mysterious girl.

'That's Ryong. RYONG!' said Mami as she ran to Fou-Lu who was walking behind the mysterious girl. Hearing Mami's voice Fou-Lu looked at her and shouted 'YOU! How do you….'

'Ryong…Ryong…I'm really glad to see you again. I think I can't meet you again.' said Mami as she managed not to cry.

Ignoring Mami's words, Fou-Lu said 'Mami, how do you survive and who is she?'

'She? I'm sorry… I don't know who she is but she had saved me from the general leading his troops to the village of Sonne and wanting to sacrifice me' said Mami.

_('Sacrifice? That's must be Yohm!')_

The mysterious girl, who was silent for several minutes, began to talk.

'My majesty, please let me introduce myself to you.' she said.

'What did you call me?' said Fou-Lu. There was no emotion in his voice.

'Majesty…my name is Nilam and I'm a descendant of a very loyal subordinate in your era. His name is Ah-Lur.' she said.

'Ah-Lur? A very-loyal subordinate in my era? I don't believe you! I don't have any loyal subordinates. All of them are betrayers!' he said fiercely.

Hearing his statement, Nilam didn't want to give up. She took a golden emblem from her pocket.

'How about this emblem?' Do you forget about this one?' said Nilam as she showed it to the God Emperor. 'Fou-Lu looked surprised when he saw the emblem.

'That's….' he said in disbelief. It was true that the emblem was given to those who were loyal to him when he led his empire in his golden era. The symbol that was in the emblem was similar to the symbol that was in his belt. The symbol was the symbol of his empire.

Fou-Lu took the emblem from Nilam's hand and his dark past appeared in his memory suddenly. He remembered when he watched almost all of his loyal subordinates and servants died tragically. One of his loyal subordinates, Ah-Lur, was still on his side. He tried to protect him but he finally collapsed after one of Soniel's follower shot him with arrows. He remembered when he was finally defeated and fell into web magic and was trapped into it. After having been trapped, his power was sealed and he was faint. When he woke up, he was in Tomb and met Won-qu. At first, he didn't know who the mastermind was, but he finally found that the mastermind was Soniel. He actually was a malice and ambitious man. He had never shown his hatred in front of the God Emperor but he banished him after he became the 13th emperor of Fou Empire. To banish the God Emperor, he got some helps from a lunatic scientist working in his empire. The scientist was Yuna. Fou-Lu thought that Yuna probably was not only a scientist but also an advisor for Soniel. So, Soniel could take the throne easily.

'Majesty? Are you okay? Please forgive me. I don't mean to….'

'You don't need to apologize, Nilam, the descendant of Ah-Lur! Everything is clear, now! Come! We'll go to Chedo.' said Fou-Lu. The two young women nodded and followed him.

**A/N**: This is the end of the second chapter. I hope you like it. I'm really glad if you want to leave your comment but no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Breath of Fire IV and its characters. I only own Nilam, Ah-Lur and the plot of this fic.

**Chapter III: The Return of ****The First Emperor**

Fou-Lu, Mami and Nilam took four days to reach Chedo, the capital of Fou Empire. For a moment, Fou-Lu hesitated to enter the capital since the capital had changed a lot. Suddenly, a young man greeted him.

'Hey, you! Are you okay? You looked so hard.' he said.

'Tell me….Is this Chedo?' asked Fou-Lu.

'Yes..' answered the young man.

Fou-Lu continued his journey after he got the answer. Fou-Lu, Mami and Nilam got a lot of attention when they walked in the city. However, no one dared to disturb them since Fou-Lu gave them an icy glare. When they arrived at the gate of the castle, they were intercepted.

'Who are you?' said a guard.

'Where the hell are you thinking you are going?' said another guard.

To this, Fou-Lu said nothing but he gathered his power in his right hand and exploded it. The power of the explosion made the two guards flung away. Fou-Lu shook his head as he opened the gate.

'R..Ryong…' said Mami.

'Mami…Nilam…stay here. Don't come in before I call you!' he said as he walked into the castle. The two women said nothing but they nodded.

Fou-Lu walked inside the castle. The interior of the castle was blurred. There were only four lanterns enlightening the interior of the castle. Their light was so weak that he had to narrow his eyes so he could see some objects clearly. When Fou-Lu wanted to go to the most inner part of the castle, he was intercepted by a huge white dog (or maybe a lion??).

'Who are you? How dare you enter the empire!' said the dog. Its voice (or maybe I should write 'it' as 'he' up to now) echoed in the room. Fou-Lu didn't say anything but he looked at the dog sternly.

'You! M….My majesty. You're back!' said the dog as he diminished his body.

'Yes…I finally returned to this old empire, my friend. I came back here to end all of these silly mortals. I'm tired of the world. I'm tired of those silly human. A-Tur…I want you to go to the capital and destroy the city!'

'Yes, Sir!' said A-Tur as he disappeared.

'Ryong…' said Mami.

'My majesty….May we come in?' asked Nilam.

(_Mami…Nilam…Did they see A-Tur? No! Their voices are far away from here. They are probably three meters from here_) 'Come in. It's safe.' said Fou-Lu.

The two women came in.

'My majesty…May your triumph is always yours' said Nilam as she knelt.

Mami, who had been observing the emperor and his new very-polite-follower (or perhaps a new servant??) since they were in the forest of Soma, frowned. The simple farmer still didn't understand what's going on. Mami seemed surprised and worried when

she saw the interior of the castle.

'What a scary place! I've never seen such a luxurious and scary place like this!' she said.

'Scary? It's only the beginning. You'll be accustomed with this atmosphere if you stay here for a long time. Now, Come! I'll take you to a very comfortable place' said Fou-Lu dryly.

Fou-Lu guided the women to the most inner part of the castle. There was no one inside the castle. The floor and the wall were made of very-high-quality woods. However, the floor that was in the middle of the room was covered by green marbles. Fou-Lu stepped on the green floor but he jumped backward when he saw a very bright light shone in front of him. When the light disappeared, there was somebody stood in front of him. The man was Yohm. When he turned his back, he cried in disbelief.

'M…Majesty?! You…you're still alive??'

Looking at the man, Mami and Nilam stood back. There were terrors in their faces.

Fou-Lu standing in front of them didn't react. His face showed no emotion.

'Majesty…You've returned to your castle .but I won't let you to go any further!' said Yohm as he summoned an owl-faced monster.

Fou-Lu who was standing in front of Yohm shook his head but he answered Yohm's challenge. He meditated himself and turned his human body to Tyrant, his powerful dragon form. Looking at an unpleasant situation, Nilam pulled Mami's arm as she told her to get out from the battlefield.

'Nilam…That general is still alive. What's Ryong going to do? Does he really want to fight?'

'Well….I've no idea. But…If I see the situation now, I think he'll fight him.'

Mami and Nilam looked at Fou-Lu. They were afraid and hoped that the dragon emperor wouldn't get any troubles.

'Oh…Nilam, I'm really afraid of him. I don't want to see him suffer anymore.' said Mami as she bit her lower lip. Her brown eyes glistened with tears.

Nilam said nothing but she looked at the fight intently. The emperor seemed very calm. There was no emotion in his face. He warded the general's blows many times.

'The game is over! _DARK WEAVES_!!'

'_AAAAh_!!' said the general.

Yohm was defeated. He knelt in front of the god emperor who had turned his dragon form to his human body. When Fou-Lu came closer to Yohm, the general jumped backward.

'Forgive me….Majesty. I won't hinder you anymore. I have known that I won't be able to defeat a God. It was the 13th emperor's idea. He thinks that…'

'Thinking that he could slay a God, Humph?!' said Fou-Lu grumpily.

'Y…Yes, majesty. Then, I'll go out from your way, Majesty' said Yohm as he burned himself.

Fou-Lu shook his head. 'Mortals….They who pass….' said Fou-Lu as he closed his eyes.

'Ryong…'

'You two come here….'said Fou-Lu without looking at the women.

'Let's go, Mami!' said Nilam.

'Y…Yes.'

Less than ten minutes, Fou-Lu and the women arrived to Sanctum.

'Follow me…' he said.

'R…Ryong. Where are we going to go?'

Fou-Lu didn't answer Mami's question. He guided the two women to climb the very long stairs that were behind the Sanctum.

Half hours later, they arrived at a very big hall. There were four doors. Three of them were sealed and there was a green dragon in the middle of the room. It seemed that the dragon was sleeping.

'R..Ryong, what's that?' asked Mami as she pointed at the green dragon.

'That's wind dragon. It is guarding yellow charms used to seal three doors. We had better move quickly before it realized our presence.' said Fou-Lu as he went to an unsealed door and then he opened it.

'Nilam…Mami…I want you to stay here for a moment. There is something important

I have to handle. Stay here and don't go anywhere!' he said as he left them.

Fou-Lu walked in the corridor of the hall. His sharp eyes looked at the sleeping green dragon.

'So…It is still sleeping…' he said. 'I wonder if Ryu can defeat the wind dragon and finds all charms.' said Fou-Lu.

There was a sinister smile in his face when he imagined Ryu's struggles. 'Pathetic…' The dragon emperor climbed the stairs. His mind never stopped thinking his next plan. Yes…a plan…a wonderful plan that could overthrow Soniel, the 13th emperor…a plan that could bring him to get his throne for the second time (or perhaps the last time)….a plan that could bring him to his glory….a plan that could get rid of those silly mortals forever….a plan that could help him to destruct the world.

After walking more than half hour, Fou-Lu finally reached Sanctum. When he entered a yard near his throne room, he was intercepted.

'You must be _The God Emperor_ Fou-Lu. The First Emperor of Fou Empire.' said Yuna.

'Get out of my way! I don't have business with you. My business is with your Master!' said Fou-Lu matter of fact.

'Well…I fear you can't meet the emperor. Your long journey will be ended here. Don't worry…We'll accompany you to your rest place.' said Yuna as he ordered two guards, an evoker, and a mage to beat and caught up Fou-Lu.

Looking at the situation, Fou-Lu shook his head and prepared to fight. Closing his eyes, Fou-Lu concentrated and gathered his power. He only took five-teen minutes to change his human form into Tyrant, his strongest dragon form.

Fou-Lu's opponents tried to attack Fou-Lu but their attack only hurt him very little.

'_AURA SMASH!!_'

'_AAAARRGH!!' _cried the evoker as he flung away and fell unconscious.

Not wanting to waste his precious times, the god emperor finally used his strongest attack.

'I don't have many times to play with you. The game is over now! _DARK WEAVES_!'

'_AAAAH!!_' said the opponents. They were wiped out. Yuna who had been observing the combat since the beginning stepped backward.

Fou-Lu changed his dragon form to his normal form and looked at Yuna fiercely.

'No violence please! My majesty….Now that your power has completely returned,

I won't hinder you anymore.' said Yuna as he teleported to somewhere. It seemed that the annoying and lunatic scientist was so afraid of the emperor's wrath that he ran away.

Fou-Lu shook his head and entered the throne room. When he had just stepped into the throne room, he felt one of his feet was held.

'So…you're still alive?' said Fou-Lu to one of the guards who was beaten.

'Don't…go…in…'

'I don't have business with you. Don't disturb me!' said Fou-Lu as he gripped the poor guard's neck and threw him in front of Soniel who walked down stairs in the throne room.

'Aaaaaa…'

Looking at Fou-Lu's harsh manner, Soniel, the 13th emperor, stammered but he tried to be calm as possible as he could.

'We….Welcome back, my majesty. We…We have been waiting for your return.' said Soniel.

'Waiting for my return? I don't think that everyone is glad of my return and I think you've forgotten our promise!' said Fou-Lu icily.

'What are you talking about, Majesty? Of course, I don't forget our promise and we are glad to see you return to this empire.' said Soniel. His voice sounded vibrating. His body shivered and his face turned to pale when Fou-Lu was beside him and looked at him sternly.

'I don't need you anymore! Go now!' said Fou-Lu dryly as he left Soniel.

Fou-Lu felt his waist was stabbed when he had walked about two steps from Soniel.

'Ha….Ha….Ha…I killed a god! I killed a god with dragon slayer sword! The promise is old and meaningless. Just like you!' said Soniel.

Fou-Lu looked at his waist and touched it. He saw his blood. Afterwards, he showed a strange smile in his face. Looking at the God Emperor's smirk, Soniel fell in silent and stood back.

'Ha…ha…ha…Foolish mortal…..'said Fou-Lu.

**A/N**: This is the end of the third chapter. Please R&R but no flames please…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: Breath of Fire IV and its characters belong to CAPCOM.**

**In this fic, I only own Nilam and 80 plot of this fic.**

**Note: I make two points of views (Fou-Lu and Ryu) only for this chapter.**

**CHAPTER IV: THE HEAT BATTLE OF THE EMPEROR**

After taking Soniel's life, Fou-Lu returned to the room where Mami and Nilam were waiting for him.

'M…Majesty…'

'Ryong….are you all right? You didn't get hurt, did you?'

'Mami…Nilam….there is something I want to show you…' said Fou-Lu as he opened a wooden wardrobe.

'What elegant cheongsams!' exclaimed Mami when she looked inside the wardrobe.

'Mami…Nilam…I want you to wear the cheongsams!'

After hearing the emperor's request, Nilam frowned. She wondered if the emperor ever got married. She thought that the cheongsams belong to the late wives of the emperor. However, Mami was not as surprised as Nilam. She looked at the cheongsams closely. The cheongsams were made of silk fabric sewed by golden thread.

'Ah….Ryong…You said that we have to wear these cheongsams. But, I think that the cheongsam is not suitable for me. I…I'm only a simple farmer. This cheongsam is too elegant for me.'

'Mami…I don't care about what you're thinking. I only want YOU to wear this cheongsam! No matter what!' said Fou-Lu dryly.

To this, Nilam said no words but she beckoned to Mami to mind Fou-Lu's request.

Less than fifteen minutes, Mami and Nilam changed their clothes and wore the magnificent cheongsam.

'Majesty.. we've worn the cheongsams. Now…what shall we do?'

'…Stay here! I wan to solve my business!'

'R…Ryong…Wait a min….'

Mami couldn't continue her sentences because Fou-Lu hit her stomach. Consequently, Mami became unconscious. Nilam who was looking at the scene was surprised and cried.

'M…Majesty! Why did you….UNGH…'

'I think you have to sleep too…Nilam….' said Fou-Lu coldly.

Fou-Lu locked the door after he made the girls unconscious.

'Ryu…our fate finally comes to us…' said Fou-Lu as he walked in the dark corridor.

Twenty minutes later, Fou-Lu reached Emperor's Pagoda.

'I'll make my hologram sit in my throne and greet Ryu!' said Fou-Lu dryly. There was an evil smirk on his face.

**Ryu's POV**

Ryu and his group were surprised when they found three corpses at a yard near Fou-Lu's throne room.

'Ohhh! It's so horrible! This must be…'

'Yes, Nina! They must be killed by the emperor!' said Ryu.

'T…That's so cruel…' said Scias.

'I think we had better go in. Let's meet the emperor before he ruined this world!' said Ryu.

Three minutes later, Ryu and his group came into the throne room. He looked around and said:

'I think it's safe! Let's go!'

'Finally, you appear…_Yorae _Dragon' said a voice. Ryu was startled and managed to find the source of the voice.

'Are your friends with you?' I don't want them interfere our business!' said the voice.

There were great light balls in the ceiling of the throne room and attacked all of Ryu's friends.

'Nina! Cray! Scias! Ershin! Ursula!' yelled Ryu.

After examining his friends' condition, Ryu decided to come to the source of the voice. There was someone sitting in the throne. Ryu expected that one sitting in the throne was the same person who attacked his friends. Without saying any words, Ryu swung his sword. However, he was surprised when he realized that he only hit winds.

'Ha…ha…ha…Nice try, Ryu! I'll be waiting for you in Emperor's Pagoda' said Fou-Lu's hologram as it disappeared.

'Ryu! Are you okay?' asked Nina.

'Yes, Nina! I'm okay!' said Ryu.

'Ryu, what's that?' asked Cray.

'That's Fou-Lu's hologram. Now…let's go to emperor's Pagoda before Fou-Lu destroyed the world!' said Ryu as he ran to a room behind the throne.

Ryu needed half hour to reach Emperor's Pagoda because there were so many ways behind the throne room that Ryu had to explore them to find the way to the pagoda. Arriving at the pagoda, they searched Fou-Lu. When they found him, Nina wanted to approach Fou-Lu. However, Ryu prevented the Wyndian princess to do so.

'Nina? No! Please stay here! Leave it to me! I'll talk to him!' said Ryu as he came over Fou-Lu.

'Finally…I can meet you my behalf one! I've been waiting for you for many centuries!' said Fou-Lu dryly.

'……………………………….'

'Those foolish mortals think that they're the strongest creature in the world!'

'I don't know…….'

'They harm the others to gain many advantages for themselves!'

'I don't know…….'

'Some of them even sacrifice themselves for the sake of the others. They're too sentiment.'

'I don't know…….'

'How is it, Ryu? Do you want to join me? You don't need to help those dilly mortals because they don't need to be pity!' said Fou-Lu as he extended his hand and hoped that Ryu would sake his hand. However, Ryu's reply made him shocked.

'YOU'RE WRONG!!' said Ryu as he slapped Fou-Lu's hand roughly.

'Ryu…so…you really intended to challenge me. Very well then…' said Fou-Lu as he gathered his power in his hands.

'Ryu….I don't understand why you want to uphold them' said Fou-Lu as he attacked Ryu with his two-handed magical sword technique.

'I want to help them because they're weak!' said Ryu as he tried to ward off Fou-Lu's blow.

'Do you want to protect those obnoxious and thankless people?' said Fou-Lu as he ran to Ryu's direction and managed to stab him (but he missed).

'Some of them may defy you intentionally but the others do so because they don't know who you are and what you've done!'

'Humans are egoist! They hurt each others and try to kill each other to fulfill their ambition!' said Fou-Lu fiercely. His attacks were stronger than before. Ryu could feel the power of Fou-Lu's blows had increased. His dragon armor even almost broke but he still could endure them.

'Fou-Lu…You don't know that some of them are kind and they even suffered because of the others' ambition!'

'Those silly mortals like to sacrifice themselves but they don't know the limit of their power!'

'They're not silly! They do so because they affect the others so much that they don't care about themselves!'

'ENOUGH! TAKE THIS!' said Fou-Lu as he lift up his left hand. He gathered his power and threw a great shining light ball to Ryu's direction.

Ryu had tried to endure Fou-Lu's supreme power as possible as he could but he missed.

'AAAAAHHH…..'

'RYU!!' cried Nina as she ran to Ryu's direction.

'Ryu….Don't worry! I'll heal you!' said Nina as she used 'Vitalize' her highest healing technique.

'HEY! YOU! WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO RYU?'

'Cray??'

'So…you challenged me, pathetic mortal? Very well then…' said Fou-Lu as he changed his form into 'Tyrant', his strongest dragon form.

Fou-Lu in his dragon form was really powerful. He used 'Dark Weave' many times. Consequently, Ryu' and his friends had to change their formation very frequent. To defeat him, Ryu changed his human form to 'Kaiser', the strongest fire dragon. Ryu used 'Kaiser Breath' while Cray and Ershin decided to use 'Stone Pillar' and 'Inferno'. The combination of the last two techniques formed 'Ragnarok' that ended the fight.

'Foolish mortal…do you think you can defeat an endless?'

'Human may be egoist and like to hurt the others to fulfill their ambition. However, there are still some kind and pleasant human' said Nina sympathetically.

'The world is changing but it doesn't mean that they don't need endless!' said Ershin.

Fou-Lu looked at Ershin irritatingly after hearing Ershin's (but actually it was Deis's) opinion.

'I…I didn't say that!' said Ershin panic.

'Ryu…Do you still want to defend them?' said Fou-Lu trying to ignore Nina and Deis's comments.

'I still trust them!!'

'I think…I don't have any choices besides getting rid of you altogether with your friends!' said Fou-Lu as he transformed himself into 'Astral'.

'W…What the hell is THAT??' said Cray.

'Ah…..'

'S..S..Scary…'

'Everyone…Be Aware!!'

Ryu and his friends attacked the dragon altogether. The dragon seemed imperfect but it was so fierce and dangerous that Ryu had to be alert. Scias always tried to steal items while Ershin tried to attack but (she missed).

'Nina!Cray! Be careful!' cried Ryu when he saw the imperfect 'Astral' approaching them and tried to hit Nina.

'NINA! WATCH OUT!'

'Cray?'

'AAAAARRGHH!!'

'CRAY! VITALIZE!'

'Cray..You okay?'

'Yeah!'

'Let's attack together!'

'YES!!'

Ryu changed his form into 'Aura'.

'TYPHOON!!' cried Nina.

'QUAKE!' yelled Cray.

Cray and Nina's attacks didn't cause damage to the imperfect Astral because it defended their attacks.

'TYPHOON!!' cried Nina.

'STONE PILLAR!!' yelled Cray.

'RAGNAROK!!' yelled Ryu.

There were a great metal stone falling from the sky. After Ryu attacked the dragon with 'RAGNAROK' technique, the dragon fell to the ground and returned to its human form. Returned back as Fou-Lu...

**This is the end of the fourth chapter. Please R&R but no flames please….**

**A/N: I know that Ryu hardly ever talks in the game (Breath of Fire IV). I make Ryu talk in this fic because I want to try to make the fic more acceptable and more interesting. **

**I know that Fou-Lu's and Ryu's conversation are not similar to those that are in the game (If you know their conversation completely, please tell me). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone...I'm sorry for being late in updating this fic. This chapter is the final chapter of this fic. So, please enjoy the story. Constructives suggestion will be appreciated. **

**Disclaimers: Breath of Fire IV and its characters belong to CAPCOM. In this fic, I only own Nilam, Ah-Lur, and plot of this fic**

**CHAPTER V: The End of The Conflicts**

At the same time, Mami and Nilam got their consciousness back and they were panic when they found out that the door was locked. However, Nilam didn't want to give up. She gathered her power and kicked the door so hard that it fell to the ground.

'Ni…Nilam…did you know to what you have done????' said Mami in disbelief.

Nilam rolled her eyes and said 'Yeah…I know! I've just broken the door! Now! Let's go! We must go to Emperor Pagoda. Fou-Lu is waiting for our help now!' said Nilam as she grabbed Mami's hand and asked her to run as fast as she could.

'Ni…Nilam, how do you know that Ryong needs our helps when we're not with him????'

'I've just dreamt about his defeat!'

'His defeat? Defeat against whom???'

'I don't know…..'

'Nilam, I'm sorry but….I think that a dream cannot be trust. I often get nightmares but they've never happened in my life.'

'Actually, what're you going to say?'

'Ah….I…I think that your dream is only a dream…..'

'No…My dreams are not the ordinary ones! Some of them can become true and I think…and I think what I'm dreaming has happened!'

'What were you dreaming?'

'I'm dreaming about the battle involving Fou-Lu and a group of people.'

'A group of people?' Mami frowned.

'A blue-haired swordsman, a female imperial soldier, a Wyndian, a Worrent, a robot, and a dog-faced wanderer. They gathered their power and managed to beat Fou-Lu.'

To this, Mami said no more. She fell in silent and became afraid of Fou-Lu although she was not completely sure that Fou-Lu was really in trouble. She had never been involved in a complicated problem like this before. She was only a simple farmer who lived peacefully in the village of Sonne. She had never imagined that she would get involved in this conflict.

'AH! That's Fou-Lu! STOP! DON'T HURT HIM! DON'T HURT HIM!' cried Nilam. Her voice made Mami surprised and made everyone stared at her as if she were a mad girl.

'NO! Please don't hurt him! DON'T HURT HIMMMM!' said Nilam as she stood in front of Fou-Lu who knelt. His face looked very pale.

Looking at Nilam's extreme behavior, Mami could say nothing. Her mouth opened widely but she couldn't utter any sentences. Her eyes opened widely as if she were looking at an untamed animal. Nilam made herself as if she were a shield for Fou-Lu.

'If you want to attack Fou-Lu…If you want to attack my lord….then…ATTACK ME! DO YOU DARE ATTACKING A WOMAN?????' said Nilam. Her voice vibrated and there were tears in her eyes.

'My lord is not as mean as you think! He only punished those who betrayed him, he only punished those broke their promise to him, he only punished those who exploited the authority of his empire and the authority of emperor for their happiness!' said Nilam. Her tears still fell down from her eyes. She felt as if her heart was pierced by a sword to see the emperor suffering. She thought that there were nobody understood him….Nobody cared of his long agony caused by the rebellion and the betrayers.

'Hmmm…ha…ha…..ha….'

'?'

'Ha....ha…ha…'

'M....M…My majesty?'

'Nice try...mortal....Your stupidness doesn't have ends…' said Fou-Lu. His voice sounded dry and cold.

'M….My majesty??? AHHHH!' cried Nilam as she fell to ground.

'Ryong????' said Mami as she covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't believe to the unexpected scene she was looking at. _Ryong? Why? Why did he attack Nilam so roughly that she was faint?_

'R…Ryong…'

'Don't come over him! He is dangerous! Don't you see to what he has done to your friend?' said Cray as he grabbed Mami's arm.

'B…but..'

'Leave everything to Ryu, okay!'

'Fou-Lu..How could you….how could you attack her? She admired you…She defended you….and it looked like that she could understand you….but why? Why did you attack her?'

'I don't mean to attack her or harm her…I only wanted to warn her not to involve herself into my business any longer! Ryu..this problem is belonged to us. You're my behalf and I am your behalf! No body understands and knows our problem Ryu!'

'Fou-Lu….Don't you understand that you can survive because of these girls' love? And don't you know that I'm as suffering as you're? I become the target of your ex-followers. However, I felt so lucky because I met Nina, Cray, Scias, Ursula, Ershin, and Deis who are also suffering because of them. Nina and Cray suffered very much because they lost Ellina who was Nina's sister and Cray's beloved, Ursula suffered because her foster father got injured because of A-Tur, Scias suffered because he had been paid to do dirty jobs under the order of the kingdom of Ludia which cooperated with Fou Empire leaded by Soniel_the 13th Emperor, and Ershin suffered because his hometown was polluted because of hex shot by you ex-general, and Deis suffered because she was summoned for unknown intention and was embedded into Ershin's body.'

'I don't care about them since I have no businesses with them. I only have business with YOU!'

'No…Your business is not only concerned with me and my party but also with other people who are suffering because of the chaos caused by your monsters. Your wrath did not only take their lives but also caused the other suffering! Some of them lost their family while the other lost their home!'

'Those foolish mortals dare to defy me and tried to get rid of me…..Why are you in their side, Ryu? You should have assisted me to get rid of them from this world forever!'

'If you really hate human, why do you care of Mami and me? If your heart was dominated by hatred of human..Why do you take us into your castle…Fou…I mean my majesty?' asked Nilam. Her voice sounded weak. She tried to stand up.

'My…majesty…why don't you take our lives while you take the others? Why do you protect us while you harm the others? Why don't you try to consider the kindness of other human who are just commoners? My majesty… You said that human are fool…you said that human are selfish…but…why…why…you...'

Nilam couldn't continue her sentences. She was about falling to the ground but Fou-Lu caught her body unexpectedly. Everyone who was there stared at him in disbelief. Fou-Lu who was look so fierce and cold a few minutes ago caught Nilam's body. His emotionless face changed into a calm face and his eyes filled by hatred changed into sorrowful eyes. He left Ryu and his parties as well as Mami as he carried Nilam in his strong arms.

'R…I mean…Fou-Lu..Wait! exclaimed Mami as she followed Fou-Lu. Actually, Cray wanted to stop Mami but Ryu hindered Cray to do so.

'No…Let them go…Give Fou-Lu and her mistresses times!' said Ryu.

************************************************************************

The sun sets. Ryu had decided to leave the castle and chose to follow his party. When Ryu went to the gate, he was surprised since he found Fou-Lu blocked the gate.

'Fou-Lu….'

'…..Ryu…'

Ryu didn't want to continue his words since he knew his behalf was in a great sadness.

'R…Ryu..what happened?' asked Nina.

Ryu didn't reply. He didn't want to tell Nina the truth. He didn't want to hurt his behalf by saying the painful truth. The painful truth he had to bear because of his arrogant and his wrath that he had done this noon…The painful truth caused by the death of Nilam, the descendant of Ah-Lur, his loyal subordinate.

_Fou-Lu…he had lost Ah-Lur..and now he lost Nilam… _

'Ah….Fou-Lu…Nilam might have passed away but…I think you have forgotten someone that is most important for your life since the beginning' said Ryu as he pointed at Mami standing behind Nina.

'M..Mami…how long have you stood behind me?????' asked Nina confused.

'I…I'm sorry..I've been standing behind you since a few minutes ago. I've been searching for Ryong…Eeeer….I mean Fou-Lu for half hour ago. He left me after he ordered A-Tur and Wonqu to entomb Nilam in the backyard….'said Mami as her face blushed because Fou-Lu looked at her.

'See…You have Mami. She is the most important woman in your life since she had saved your life from the crazy general and his troops.'

'Go Mami! Conquer Fou-Lu's heart!' supported Deis.

'W…what are you talking about? I don't understand!'

'C'mon!' said Ryu as he grabbed Mami's hand and handed her to Fou-Lu.

Mami looked at Fou-Lu and smiled.

'Fou-Lu…I'm glad because finally I can be with you.'

Hearing Mami's words, Fou-Lu smiled.

'Thank you….Thank you… you want to trust me until now.. ' he whispered.

'AHEM….How is it Fou-Lu? What's your planning?'

'I'll rebuild my empire and pay all of the commoners' loss caused by my wrath…'said Fou-Lu. Fou-Lu fell in silent for any moment. He observed the clear sky. There were a lot of stars in the sky. He felt peacefulness in his heart.

'Fou-Lu?'

'Ryu…'

'I'll leave the castle and follow my friends.'

'If that's your decision, that's fine….'

'Very well then…See you latter…'

'Farewell Ryu….Let's go in Mami! I have many things to do….'said Fou-Lu as he grabbed Mami's hand gently and brought her into his castle.

**THE END**


End file.
